To undertake a literature review of the needs of children and pregnant women, and utilization of services in existing mother and child health programs; with special reference to the barriers as they affect various groups, including the usefulness of organizational variants in affecting the utilization of such services. Further, to synthesize the information obtained from this literature search, having evaluated the studies reviewed, so as to produce a "state of the art" paper delineating what is known and what further needs to be known (researchable questions) in helping children and pregnant women to obtain needed care.